


Поза

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Clothing, Crossdressing, Makeup, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Хаотичные зарисовки об отношениях Лютика с одеждой.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Countess de Stael, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Поза

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается людям, которые принципиально продолжают быть яркими. 
> 
> Так выглядит графиня де Стэль: https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Rosalba_Carriera_-  
> _A_Venetian_Lady_from_the_House_of_Barbarigo_(Caterina_Sagredo_Barbarigo)_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg  
> Так выглядит Вальдо Маркс: https://www.startfilm.ru/images/base/person/18_07_11/film_aidan-turner.jpg  
> В тексте использованы цитаты из песен Хелависы, Йовин и The Dartz

С тех пор я решил, что буду нарядным всегда.  
Ведь если я после этого не буду модно одеваться,  
они могут подумать, что я испугался.

  
Виктор Казаковцев

  
Лютик расчесывает волосы перед зеркалом и тихонько напевает.  
_мне всегда милей…_  
Тени под глазами, конечно, от усилия воли никуда не исчезнут, но морщинки немного разгладились.   
Взгляд становится осмысленней, в уголке губ прячется улыбка. Кем ты будешь сегодня?  
Вдохновенным питомцем муз или скромной ромашечкой? Ах, не трогайте меня, я нежный и   
придурковатый, сраму не оберётесь. И при этом подавать совершенно противоположные сигналы:   
потрогайте, это может быть интересно.  
_мне всегда милей дорога…_  
Зачем он затевает такие сложные и провокационные игры в этом дурном мире? Да кто ж его знает!..   
Лютик утомился от однозначности традиций и заранее распределенных ролей. Отзывчивый на все   
приманки этого мира, влюбленный в силу и красоту жизни, он не хочет сидеть на цепи, даже если   
она золотая.  
_мне всегда милей дорога дурака…_  
У него не хватает сил проламывать границы, но он попробует просочиться между пальцами   
любителей условностей. Поэтому Лютик создаёт театральный костюм для своего персонажа —   
легкомысленного повесы и безобидного шалопая. Вы, главное, следите за бурной жестикуляцией и   
прочими милыми ужимками, а он пока перетряхнёт старьё на вашем чердаке и сделает выводы.

  
***

  
Его союзники в борьбе с превратностями судьбы и собственным телом (которое, вот незадача, никак   
не хочет трансформироваться по щелчку) — только портные и буйная фантазия.

  
— Господин Лютик, вы уверены в том, что двойной ряд серебряных позументов не испортит всё   
впечатление?  
— Конечно мэтр Фюре, я серьёзный человек, и это мое взвешенное решение.  
— Смотрите, вы сильно рискуете. Здесь нужно крайне аккуратно подбирать нижнюю рубашку, чуть   
не тот оттенок и всё впечатление потеряно. Вы в шаге от катастрофы!  
— Ничего, мэтр, я ловкий и постараюсь удержаться на краю.

  
***

  
Наряды Вальдо он никогда не примеривает и даже старается лишний раз к ним не прикасаться. Это   
костюм другого актера, было бы профессиональной бестактностью так нахально лапать чужую   
личину. И Лютик точно знает, что эта внезапная деликатность (и это от людей с упоением   
поливающих друг друга помоями!) взаимна. Вальдо, наверное, единственный человек на свете,   
который знает, чего ему всё это стоит.  
Одна беда: при полном параде они просто не могут общаться как живые люди. Ощущают фантомную   
сцену под ногами и начинают автоматически перебрасываться остротами, словно вечно   
конфликтующие персонажи комедии. Всё те же страсть и азарт, но почему-то с обратным знаком.   
Дурацкая привычка!  
Выход из этого дурного карнавала оказался неожиданно простым — нужно просто скинуть с себя   
сценические костюмы. В прямом смысле этого слова.  
Что и говорить, есть Вальдо с элегантно уложенными волосами, в чёрном бархате с золотым шитьем,   
восхитительно надменный и язвительный, не человек, а стилет, приставленный к вашему горлу.   
Перестаньте нервно сглатывать, возможно, всё обойдётся.  
А есть Вальдо, который валяется на ковре в расстёгнутой рубашке, лохматый, с синевой утренней   
щетины на щеках и ковыряет кочергой в камине.  
И, конечно, это два совершенно разных человека. Просто знает об этом только Лютик и ни с кем не   
собирается длиться. Есть, знаете ли, такие моменты…  
Чёрт с ними, с нарядами, но Лютик просто обожает его духи. У Вальдо они подобраны для любых   
настроений: когда надо сосредоточиться, когда совсем худо и ничего не мило, когда весело и   
хочется ещё веселее, для соблазнения (да, у нудных рационалистов и это просчитано, тьфу).  
А ещё у Вальдо есть духи только для Лютика. Когда тот это понял, то неделю не мог себе места   
найти от восторга, бегал по городу бледный и счастливый, задыхаясь от невозможности с кем-то   
поделиться. Потому что есть вещи слишком прекрасные, чтобы о них распространяться.  
Эти духи пахнут поздней осенью, лучами солнца, которое уже не греет, чисто вымытыми оконными   
стёклами, пылающими яблоневыми дровами из камина, вином, пряностями и старыми садовыми   
розами. Волшебными. Восхитительными.  
Валь ехидно пнул бы его за два прилагательных на одну букву подряд. Ну и пусть! Банально, но   
искренне, нечего придираться. В конце концов, это сонное сознание Лютика, что хочет, то и делает.  
Где-нибудь в захолустном трактире или в чужом доме (а для него все дома чужие и свои в равной   
степени) Лютик не может уснуть и в сотый раз пережёвывает неотвязную мысль. Тогда он растирает   
между запястьями пару капель духов и прикидывает, как бы посмотрел на ситуацию Вальдо. Смешно,   
но он таскает с собой эти маленькие флакончики повсюду и бережёт больше кошелька. В голове   
звучит насмешливый голос, знакомый, как изнанка собственных губ, и всё становится как-то   
понятнее.

  
***

  
Лютик очень внимателен к людям. Он замечает браслетики из ракушек на натруженных руках   
крестьянок, кокетливо подкрученные кончики усов у продавца скобяного товара, простенькую   
вышивку, которой трактирная служанка украсила манжеты. Его это впечатляет больше, чем самые   
роскошные наряды. Ведь Лютик знает, чего стоит защищать свою самость, находясь где-то у   
основания пирамиды. Безудержная страсть игры не знает сословных различий, ей плевать на   
тяжесть кошелька и лояльность окружения. Вашему чувству прекрасного просто хочется   
порезвиться, это неодолимо.  
Все они словно состоят в маленьком тайном братстве, членов которого приличные люди называют   
выпендрёжниками и сетуют на то, что им больше всех надо.  
Вопрос не в том, что нам нужно так много. Но почему вам нужно так мало?  
Мы вот перепридумываем себя каждый раз, когда выбираем брошку к наряду, а вы? Так собой   
довольны, что добавить больше нечего?

  
***

  
Графиня де Стэль учит его другим вещам. Нижнее белье, говорит она, назидательно постукивая   
пальчиком по кофейной чашке, должно быть дороже верхней одежды. Рубашки, чулки, панталоны,   
нижние юбки, корсеты — вот на это действительно стоит спускать деньги, если хочешь быть по-  
настоящему роскошным. Заметьте, ей ни на секунду не пришло в голову, что хоть одна вещь из этого   
списка Лютику не пригодится. Проницательная женщина, что и говорить!  
Белый цвет под запретом, если нет возможности поддерживать его в идеальном состоянии.   
Благородные оттенки серого и слоновой кости, кремовый, ванильный — вот лучший выбор!  
Кружева на манжетах, может быть, и неплохи, но не на каждый день. К тому же они через час   
превратятся в грязную тряпку, с лютиковой-то аккуратностью.

  
— И что же нам остаётся? — восклицает Эммануэлла с воодушевлением не меньшим, чем у мэтра   
Фюре. — Мережка! И кружевные вставки, чёрт побери!

  
В запале она топает ножкой по ковру.  
Эта галантная ярость очаровывает Лютика. Он тут же усаживается на пол, с энтузиазмом истинного   
учёного осведомляется, может ли подкрепить теорию практикой, и лезет исследовать отделку её   
чулок. Оказалось, что на подвязке, хммм-хммм, были вышиты жёлтые полевые цветы, нежно   
обвивающие рукоять меча.  
У графини было своеобразное чувство юмора. Лютик никогда не знал, следует ли ему хорошенько   
разозлиться или посмеяться от души. В конце концов, такие тонкие шпильки могли подпускать   
только два человека на континенте, их надо беречь.  
Вместе они устраивали самые роскошные и причудливые праздники, о таких в Редании раньше и   
подумать-то никто не решался. Эмма танцевала в костюме барда (и — помоги нам всем Мелитэле!   
— даже выучила три аккорда), а он в её платьях (и — Мелитэле уже просить стыдно — постоянно   
наступал себе на подол).  
Прикрываясь карнавалом, они сочиняли тысячу забавных вещей, абсолютно лишённых практической   
ценности, но от этого не менее очаровательных. Например, для одной экстравагантной вечеринки   
Лютик и Эмма придумали пудру из перламутра раковин-жемчужниц и в обязательном порядке   
мазали ею развеселившихся гостей. Эта штучка моментально вошла в обиход высокородных модниц,   
и некоторые смелые бюргерши рисковали украсить свои личики деликатным сиянием. Кажется, на   
очереди были рыночные торговки. Интересно, кто следующий?  
Лютик на секундочку представляет себе Геральта с перламутровыми скулами и дико хохочет. Но   
игривое воображение коварно мстит и тут же подкидывает идейку, как этими бликами можно   
подчеркнуть рельеф ведьмачьих мышц. Поэт густо краснеет и срочно лезет к графине целоваться.  
Но сколько бы Эммануэлла не убеждала его, что утонченность костюма — это приглашение к   
стилизации любви, больше всего она ему нравится не идеальной фарфоровой куклой, а небрежной и   
шаловливой дамочкой. С придурью, дурацкими фантазиями, порождёнными скукой, и желанием   
пощекотать себе нервы — да и пусть. Сползший чулок, съехавшее на бок жемчужное ожерелье,   
папильотки (из его неудачных сонетов, между прочим!) в волосах.  
Она сидит у Лютика на коленях, сосредоточенно морщит брови и кукольными пальчиками   
размазывает по его лицу косметику. — Зачем мне накладные ресницы? Давай просто накрасим в два слоя!  
— Дикий деревенский дурачок. В них вплетена золотая канитель. С ними ты будешь фатально   
блистать, даже если провалишься во всём другом. Лютик смеётся и щекочет её шею ресницами, пока одна не отклеивается. Графиня изволит   
гневаться. Лютик изволит хихикать.

  
Он до сих пор носит с собой эту лакированную коробочку. Иногда где-нибудь в грязном фургоне   
среди храпящих попутчиков или в промозглом лесу, когда ноющий голод грызёт внутренности, он   
открывает её, смотрит на единственную накладную ресницу с позолоченными кончиками и грустно   
улыбается. Вторая где-то потерялась.  
Я продолжу фатально блистать, дорогая. Надо только дотянуть до завтра.

  
***

  
Мальчишка влетает в деревню с криком:  
— Люди, скорей сюда, там на болоте — золотой мужик!.. Не иначе как заколдованный! Хватайте   
вилы! Ой, уже вылез… Здрасьте, милсдарь бард, ну вы нас и напугали. Чегой-то вы так вырядились   
да попёрлись в самую топь?..

  
Лютикова тайная слабость — нахально выламываться из контекста. Быть неуместным сознательно,   
значит сыграть на опережение и триумфально победить в состязании, которое никто не объявлял.  
Титул непрактичного поэта, укушенного в жопу жареным василиском, бежит впереди него, поэтому   
можно с легким сердцем украшать собой даже самый убогий пейзаж.  
Лютик прикрывается профессией барда, как шутовским щитом из цветочных лепестков, и это   
немного помогает. Будь он углежогом, дела шли бы значительно хуже. Каждый шнурок и обрывок   
кружева на его куртке кричит, что его обладатель ничего не боится. Это враньё, конечно, Лютик   
умирает от страха тысячу раз за день, но это уже вошло в привычку. Он всё время живёт в состоянии   
легкого ужаса, который со стороны можно принять за кураж. Беспечный долбоёб, так обычно   
считывается его поза? Вычурные шмотки — слишком примитивный манифест? А вы попробуйте в XIII   
веке потаскаться по просёлочным дорогам континента в ярком камзоле, не будучи защищенным   
титулом, властью и отрядом телохранителей. Потом расскажите о своих впечатлениях, если   
сможете.

  
***

  
Переодевание в чужую одежду — это лучший способ познакомиться поближе. Как ведут себя швы?   
Что напихано в карманы, да и есть ли они вообще? Пятна и потёртости образуют таинственные   
созвездия, и в этой области Лютик — прекрасней астролог.  
В один не очень-то прекрасный момент ему пришлось накинуть на плечи рубашку Геральта, и всё   
тотчас стало до неприличного смешно и просто.  
Он наконец-то понимает, почему на Геральта так падки дамы. Хотя, казалось бы, в особых талантах,   
кроме махания мечом, подозревать его повода не было. Геральт — это идеальная микстура для   
решения всех проблем: от зубной боли до поноса. Для пресыщенных дам и чародеек он занятный   
зверек с большими… эээ… зубами. Для женщин из народа — прохожий эффектной наружности,   
который уйдет на следующее утро и больше никогда не вернётся. Заменитель всего. Имитация   
близости. Без слов, без обязательств, без риска беременности. Такой же эффект могла бы дать   
игрушка специфического толка, но такие могли себе позволить только богатые чародейки.  
У мужчин же с Геральтом всегда возникали большие проблемы. Соперничество, знаете ли, у   
некоторых просто в крови, дня не проживут, чтобы не потолкаться локтями за место в стае. Вечная   
борьба — это вам не шутки, некогда нос почесать. Так что мужчины, по крайней мере, по   
наблюдениям Лютика, редко когда рисковали поинтересоваться, что носит Геральт под своими   
кожаными штанами.

  
Но Лютик очень любит лезть туда, куда его не звали, и разгадывать мудрёные загадки. Хотя эта   
головоломка оказалась незамысловата, как хвост от редиски. Даже стыдно, что он сразу не допёр.  
Лютик подходит к ведьмаку, который сосредоточенно возится у костра, забирает у него оба их   
одеяла и расстилает чуть в стороне. Потом просто берёт его за руку и говорит: «ну давай уже».  
Геральт от изумления не сопротивляется, даже как-то не сразу соображает, что, собственно, Лютик   
делает. Зачем тебя могут валить на одеяло и стаскивать штаны? Ну, мало ли. Может для поэмы надо.   
А когда до него доходит, уже как-то неловко отказываться. Не по-мужски!..  
Позже Лютик не мог надивиться на собственную дурость. Святая Мелитэле, ну что за   
самоубийственное любопытство! Хотя кто ж знал, что потом его понесет во все тяжкие!.. То, что   
начиналось как занятный опыт, почти в шутку, повторялось во всё более странных формах. Это даже   
сложно было назвать приятным: как расчесать едва зажившую ссадину. Понимаешь, что делаешь   
хуже, но все дерёшь и дерёшь, а под ногтями уже кровь. И саднит, и ноет, и так мерзко, что опять не   
сдержался.

  
А всё проклятая рубашка! Лютик мог бы описать её до малейших подробностей с закрытыми глазами.   
Чёрная хлопковая ткань, истончившаяся между лопаток, на манжетах уже проступает бахрома (но   
Геральт же скорее удавится, чем выбросит вещь, которая не истлела до последней нитки). Ряд   
маленьких пуговиц на груди. Восьмая сверху туго входит в петлю. Если рубашку надевает Лютик,   
она свободно прикрывает ему бёдра, а рукава приходится подворачивать. Потому что Геральт и так   
не маленький, и ему всё нужно с запасом. В обтяжку имеют право сидеть только штаны, хи-хи.  
Памятных сувениров от Геральта он с собой не носит. Лютик взял от него (и то не по своей воле)   
только меланхоличный привкус ржавчины во рту.

  
***

  
Даже больше угроз и ругани от добрых поселян его раздражает постоянная забота о внешнем виде.   
Нормально спать на земле, если на тебе засаленная холщовая рубашка и опорки, а попробуй-ка   
прилично выглядеть, проворочавшись всю ночь в бархатном камзоле! Чтобы произвести впечатление   
на клиентов, нужно выглядеть мало-мальски представительно, а то приличной платы за выступление   
не дождёшься. Хорошо Вальдо устроился: он выступает в больших городах и подолгу сидит на одном   
месте. А вот барды попроще обходятся, чем могут: котомку за плечи и потопал. Правда, опыт таки   
заставил его таскать с собой повсюду, помимо гребешка, щётку для одежды, иголки с нитками и   
ножницы.  
Дамам их профессии приходилось ещё хуже: подол пачкается в грязи, а длинные волосы — это   
просто беда. Как-то раз они с его подругой и коллегой по творчеству, сидя в лесу у костра,   
готовились к импровизированному концерту. Он, шипя и отплевываясь, безуспешно пытался зашить   
дырку на коленке, а она — накрасить опухшее от недосыпа лицо.  
После того, как нежные губки прелестной трубадурки вымолвили что-то вроде «куда уехала эта   
уёбищная стрелка, зачем мне глаз на виске?» они переглянулись и зашлись безудержным хохотом.  
Питомцы муз! Эфирные создания! Улавливаем музыку высших сфер! Трогаем сердца! Умягчаем, бля,   
нравы!

  
Разве не проще было бы наплевать на эти чистоплюйские ритуалы? Весь континент ходит по уши в   
грязи, сморкается в пальцы и не пищит. А нам больше всех надо. Позёры хреновы.

  
***

  
Однажды тяжело больной друг сказал, что поддерживать чистоту — это последний оплот   
самоуважения. Об этом Лютик всегда думает, заставляя себя мыться в ледяном ручье или аккуратно   
выдирать из волос проклятые репьи. Он вспоминает о том, как изнемогающий от боли человек   
ковылял на костылях к умывальнику, чтобы встретить гостей достойно. Ну и как объяснить это   
людям, которым грязь из-под ногтей выковырять лень?..

  
***

  
Ещё он вспоминает свою семью. Редко. И почему-то не самых близких. Его тётку ближние терпеть не   
могли аж до сведенных челюстей: сушеная ящерица старого покроя, долг, аристократия, жесткие   
воротнички под горло, держим спину с колыбели, бла-бла-бла. Когда она наконец-то умерла, то   
лежала в гробу в идеально накрахмаленной сорочке, страшная, как разверстая могила, выеденная   
изнутри болезнью. Родственники делали приличествующие ситуации постные мины, а Лютик   
неотрывно смотрел на её ногти. За день до смерти тётка вызвала цирюльника и приказала покрыть   
себе ногти лаком. Глядя на изысканные переливы жемчужно-белого на костлявых пальцах, Лютик,   
впервые испытал сожаление, что им не удалось поговорить по душам. Возможно, у них было что-то   
общее.

  
***

  
Первый сознательно выбранный костюм — синий с красно-золотой отделкой, сейчас он бы назвал его   
бегством от меланхолии. Лютик тогда больше всего хотел бросаться в глаза, чем угодно, но   
удивлять: дерзостью темы, озорным нахальством, вызывающим поведением, лишь бы на него   
смотрели. Он видел себя только со стороны, поэтому кидался ко всем на свете в надежде подметить   
чужую реакцию. Любую, честное слово, вплоть до ругани и побоев, важным было подтвердить своё   
существование. В то время Лютик лепил себя из галереи отражений.

  
Постепенно он начал понимать, кто он и что ему по-настоящему нравится. Появился какой-то общий   
стиль, логика самобытности, меньше пыли — больше силы. И Лютик уже походя обольщает, но не   
людей вокруг, а своё вдохновение.

  
Покровители, нужные знакомства и приличные заказы — это период шёлковой элегантности. Лазурь,   
кобальт, бирюза, морская волна, Лютик прекрасно знает, какие оттенки заставляют его глаза сиять,   
и делают образ более элегантным. Возвышенные темы, сюжеты, полные утонченного жеманства,   
отточенный стиль, идеальная поза. Ух, как Вальдо был доволен!.. Он всё шлифует, шлифует эти   
перламутровые строчки, и его хвалят, хвалят потому, что он делает то, к чему все привыкли. Лютик   
не то, чтобы имитирует, а работает в рамках куртуазного шаблона, доводит его до совершенства,   
обогащает. Но внутри становится душно: _сладкозвучье сонета перепутало путы._

  
Однажды он окончательно пресыщается этой игрой и рвётся из кружевного королевства на волю. И   
пусть там не всегда пахнет жасмином, но дым костра и ночной холодок не менее интересны. Лютик   
дерзко прививает к себе нечто чужеродное, как чертополох к розовому кусту. Может из этого что-то   
и получится, кроме курьёзных ситуаций, полных пренебрежения и стыда?

  
И когда доза Геральта в организме превышает все разумные пределы, Лютик становится совсем   
другим. Четкая линия плеч, лаконичная форма, никаких тебе рукавов-фонариков и игриво   
расстегнутых рубашек. Ткань цвета венозной крови. Он не впитал в себя чужую жестокость, нет, но   
всё-таки умудрился её эстетизировать. Каждый декоративный разрез на камзоле — это рубленый   
удар, чья-то рана. Как это чья, кому это ты врешь, господин сочинитель? _Сталью ты стал, с болью ты_  
_спал._  
Подскажите, а публичная флагелляция всё ещё в моде? Ммм, может если так хотелось получить пару   
ударов от персоны в чёрной коже, проще было обратиться к специалистам? Они и берут по-божески,   
и всегда вовремя останавливаются, что бы там не пищал клиент.  
Тебе нравится быть трубадуром мясной лавки? Носить костюмчик цвета содранной кожи?   
Возможно… временно.

  
***

  
_Что же дальше, спросишь ты меня невольно?_ Лютик расхлябанной походкой спускается с проклятой   
горы. Слишком яркий на фоне серого камня, пламенеющий своим нарядом и уязвимостью, он   
неминуемо вызывает раздражение.  
— Ишь, красавец какой выискался! — злобно шипит ему в спину трудолюбивый и богобоязненный   
житель Голополья. — Расфуфырился! Работать бы лучше шёл!..  
— Да-да, в рудники нас всех, папаша, — беззлобно усмехается Лютик и через мгновение уже ломает   
голову над стилем следующего костюма.

  
Он придумает себе очередной наряд, а всё остальное — настроение, новые знакомства и   
возможности — притянутся к нему неким магическим образом, как уже не раз бывало.  
Может быть, это будет костюм надежды?  
Пронзительный цвет только что проклюнувшиеся побегов, свежий, как листочки молодого   
боярышника. А для баланса добавим голубую отделку. Кусочки неба лукаво выглядывают из-за   
листьев. Абсолютно майское сочетание! Вышивка простая, но эффектная, какой-нибудь   
стилизованный растительный орнамент. Зима кончилась. Снег растаял. Пора возвращаться к себе.

  
Так, и какие же портные в Цидарисе нынче достойны его доверия?..

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения — статья о «вятском моднике»: https://takiedela.ru/2018/11/otmetitsya-sredi-zhivykh. Осторожно, дико печально, меня просто порвало в клочья. Вот так жил бы Лютик, родись он в жопе мира без некоторых своих привилегий.


End file.
